Maelstrom of Darkness
by SilverReplay
Summary: I wonder if it was on purpose. You hated my wandering gaze, perhaps you had enough. AU SasuNaru


_**Maelstrom of Darkness **_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 2: 10/2/14

**Prompt: Darkness/Lack of Light**

_Summary: I wonder if it was on purpose. You hated my wandering gaze, perhaps you had enough. AU SasuNaru_

...

Lights flicker above me, like glowing specks that seem to phase in and out of reality. My hands unconsciously reach out, as if to grasp them, only to cause that light to disappear, a black void remaining where it once was. The moment that first black void appeared, I started to free fall, gravity pushing me backwards. I could feel the wind rushing through my hair, the roaring sound of resistance, my body trying to halt my fall, yet it only seemed as if my ribs were trying to bust out of my chest. My eyes watered, the pressure getting to me. My vision danced with black spots, or were they black voids from the lights? The lights that are now disappearing in a mass exodus…I'm starting to feel dizzy, light-headed, is this my end?

Gasping, I clutch at my throat. I wanted to scream, I really did, but I couldn't. It was if I was robbed of my voice. It felt scratchy, dry, and hoarse from screaming. It was only a nightmare? But it felt so vivid, like it actually happened to me. But that's impossible, there's no such thing as floating lights or magical black holes that radiate darkness and seem to banish all existing light.

"Are you alright?" Oh, now you enter. Why is it that you never wake me up from my nightmares? Mister- I'm- so- perfect- and- am- always- fucking- busy- to- even- care- for- my- lover, why do I even care anymore? Oh, thank you.

Taking light sips of the water, the glass container feeling cool against my chapped lips, I could feel his hair brushing against my arm. His hair was long now? Oh, wait, it's been months, right, ever since the _incident_, my sense of time has been all skewed.

"Naruto, stop zoning out," well sorry, not like I can help it. What am I supposed to do? Turning my head, I felt the glass container be withdrawn. Squirming back and forth in the covers, I tried to get comfortable. I growled. What does he think he is doing with my blanket?

"Get out of bed, dobe, it's already past noon." Well how am I supposed to know that? Bakayaro… I turned until I was face down. Grabbing the pillow, I tried to hide, I don't want to wake up. The pillow was snatched out of my hands. Frowning, I just ignored him.

Suddenly, I was dragged out of bed. Usually I would fight back, but my body is too lethargic today. The nightmare seems to have drained the life out of me, it reminded me of _that_ incident. "Teme…" I whispered hoarsely.

"Dobe, I have no time for your antics today. I have a meeting with Sakura at 3, you need to get out of bed and meet with that grandmother of yours or she'll have my head." Hands pushed me out of the door not even a moment later. Hearing the door slam, I sigh. Moving my head up until it faced the sky, I just stood there, taking in the environment.

"Naruto! Did that bastard leave you to fend to yourself?" Hey, isn't that Kiba? I think so… turning around until I faced the direction the voice came from, I felt a hand clasp my shoulder. "Come on, Naruto. Where do you have to go?"

"Baa-chan," I said, voice still soft and unlike my usual boisterous self, well, before the incident of course. I started walking, Kiba's hand still firmly on my shoulder as he led me through the mass of people. I felt myself walking up the steps to the office buildings, the familiar sound of the automatic sliding doors reaching my ears the closer we got to them.

"I don't get why you're still with that bastard, Naruto. You deserve better than that stuck-up prick."

"I love him," was all I could say, stepping through the elevator doors. When did we even get to them? Oh god, I'm spacing out again. Where are we? I started to panic, only to feel Kiba squeeze my shoulder again, as if to wake me from my frenzy.

"Woah, Naruto, its fine, we're here anyways. Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama."

"Inuzuka, thank you for guiding Naruto here. You may leave." Baa-chan! Wait, when did I get here? My eyes began to flutter open and close rapidly, as if I'm trying to clear my vision, wait, what am I trying to do?

"Baa-chan, you needed me?" I felt her embrace me, the distinct scent of sake wafting up by sinuses. "Baa-chan, please stop drinking. It's hurting my nose." I felt her bop my head.

"Impertinent brat. You're the one driving me to drink in the first place! You and that damn pile of evil paperwork. I swear Shizune is out to get me with them." I smiled. Baa-chan's still the same. "How are you, gaki?"

"Fine," I muttered. I wasn't fine, not really, but I should be, it has been months now. Nothing's really changed, it's just me and the way people are treating me.

"Really," Baa-chan doesn't sound convinced. "The Uchiha's out with my intern again, isn't he? Are you really okay with that?"

"Yes," not really, but what do I have to say about it? Even though he's my lover, I don't really have a say in his life. It's not like he's cheating on me or anything…right? Oh god, he's not, right? Right? RIGHT?

"Naruto? Are you okay? Calm down!"

He's not cheating on me, right? He won't do that to me, right? I mean, I never did, even when he thought I did. I'm panicking again, aren't I? Oh, my head hurts. Itai, what was that sharp prick on my arm? Baa-chan, did you sedate me again? Why?

Everything's black now. Wait, they have been black. I'm blind now. All because Sasuke accidentally misplaced by contact lenses solution with some acid. I wonder if it was on purpose. He hated my wandering gaze, perhaps he had enough.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

2/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
